


Even Vulcans Have Hobbies

by stark_nakedness



Series: Bear Bones McCoy [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Even Vulcans have a hobby, Gen, I Blame Tumblr, I dont know how this came to be, Nyota Uhura is bae, Past Spock/Nyota Uhura, Plot Bunnies - Freeform, Pre-Spock/Bones McCoy, Spock is clueless, Spock's thoughts, What am I doing?, for now, oh well, prolouge, talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-26 22:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9923930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stark_nakedness/pseuds/stark_nakedness
Summary: “Most people would call this stalking Spock,” she had said with an amused glance. A most incorrect assumption. Observation for this study was in no way used for personal gratification, merely to allow a more cohesive understanding of the crew. Predictably, Uhura argued that he was merely using fancy words to make it sound more sensible.Aka - Spock finds a hobby for himself, and he decides to share his discoveries with Uhura. It's just typical Vulcan behavior. Right?





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is kinda a prologue of sorts to the - 8 times Leonard was 'Bear Bones McCoy' - mini series I'm in the process of writing. Spock has been observing his crew, and was more or less satisfied with his results, until Uhura pointed out a possible misconception. With this new information, Spock decides to reevaluate the CMO of the Enterprise, in order to come to an informed decision. Just a small filler one-shot between Spock and Uhura.

Logic dictates he should become familiar with the personalities and characteristics of his crew. Proper strategy relied heavily on the ability to acknowledge every variable. Even if such factors centered on the interests and strengths of the people he remained responsible for. One could never be sure when such knowledge could prove useful in the field. Thus he had taken it upon himself to observe and catalogue his findings. 

Vulcans were hard pressed to be in control of emotions. The strength of their sentiment required discipline in order to avoid becoming overwhelmed. Primal urges and biased interests could very well prove a hazardous factor and cause conflict. However over the years, Spock had taken into account certain instances where human perspective proved useful in assuring a more optimal outcome.  

He could understand that not all beings differed to his judgment when it came to conclusions of logic. After all, Vulcans would not be regarded uniquely if that were the case. Therefore, knowing his crew's strengths, weaknesses, or overall habits allowed him to sequester and call into play certain variables when he deemed them necessary. Upon each new discovery, Spock would make note and file it away for future contemplation. The information could prove useful in strenuous or potentially hostile situations.

Drawing on past experience, it was no suprise that Nyota was the first to notice his sudden interest. After all, they had harboured a more intimate relationship at one point. She understood him better than most, and it didn't take her long to surmise that he had been pursuing a new line of study. He was prepared, even welcomed it, when she had come to him with a curious light in her eyes.

Nodding to her in greeting, he briefly and efficiently explained his actions. How he would choose a subject and keep tabs on them for a certain amount of time. He'd take note of habits, characteristics, and patterns that proved fascinating.

“Most people would call that stalking Spock,” she had said with an amused glance. The corner of his mouth twitched negatively. A most incorrect assumption. Therefore he made sure to elaborate even further. He stressed the logical influence and reasoning behind this new development. Observation for this study was in no way used for personal gratification, merely to allow a more cohesive understanding of the crew. Predictably Uhura argued that he was merely using fancy words to make it sound more sensible.

“On Earth we call this a hobby,” she interceded with a small grin. She found the entire thing highly amusing and endearing. He was not humoured. He continued to politely refute her claims, and explain the sensibility behind his actions. He now had the ability to draw upon information that no computer algorithm was privy to. She would just smile at him in a way that belied her own assumptions. In her mind she was right and nothing he said would change that.

This lead to regular intervals where Nyota would question him about his 'hobby'. Each time he'd correct her before divulging any new information he'd  come across. Today was one such instance.

“It actually makes sense Spock. You, being a people watcher, that is. I believe it allows you the chance to connect with humanity a bit more. To better understand the term and it's definition. I think it's good for you.”

He opened his mouth to correct her assumption, yet a twitch of her lips forced him to conclude that she would not be swayed in this matter. Despite the error of her conclusions, he could not help but hum in acknowledgement. Coming to a stop near the observation deck, he gestured to the seats in invitation. She accepted, and they both took a seat. Straight backed, with hands on his thighs, Spock began to discuss crewmembers he had recently 'observed'. 

“Of the entire crew, I have concluded that Mr. Scott remains to be most unorthodox. I have overseen his methods in the engineering sector, and despite his brand of genius, he tends to come to various conclusions through a more nonsensical avenue. It continues to fascinate me that he remains to excel in this area, when most in that field are more practical in maintaining a ship of this caliber. The other day I caught him simply banging a wrench against a drive before deeming it acceptable in condition," Spock rose a brow at Nyota’s smothered chuckle before continuing.  No doubt she finds this humorous rather than troubling. He finds this discovery to be unsettling and questionable, and plans to revisit the issue with the Chief Engineer at a later date. 

"He also indulges in alcoholic beverages much too often to be deemed remotely appropriate. I suspect a brewery may be involved but I have yet to confirm such suspicions.” He pauses to allow her a chance to speak yet she simply waves a hand for him to continue. 

“Chekov proves to be an informative subject as well. He is as energetic and inventive as Mr. Scott, yet he maintains a more inviting nature. He also holds a personal interest in gaining knowledge of his crew by any means,” Nyota shakes her head and silently mutters that the man is such a gossip hound. Spock continues unperturbed.

“Despite this, he maintains strong ties with fellow crew member Lieutenant Sulu and often engages with him in a familial manner. At other times he remains over enthusiastic to where few people wish to be in his presence, however his time aboard the Enterprise has managed to temper him exponentially. His strengths lie in his intellect and curiosity, as well as his loyalty.” He pauses to assess Uhura’s interest. Planting her chin atop her hand, she grins to herself.

“The Captain is another member that I have come to observe frequently. As his First Officer it is my duty to familiarize myself with his habits and personality; gauge his thought processes, and how he may handle certain responsibilities. He can be reckless and his temper and emotional output may cloud his judgment more easily than most I've come across. More often than not he finds himself caught in an unsavory situation, yet he maintains an intellect and determination that has allowed him to overcome various obstacles. Captain Kirk belies an air of charm, genius, and humour that allows him to integrate with a multitude of crowds. This in itself allows him to negotiate with various cultures relatively well and perform his duties satisfactorily. He also maintains an impressive protective streak, of which I have found no equivalent.” It is in this moment that Nyota frowns slightly. He takes it for the disagreement it is, and prompts her with a single arch of his eyebrow.

“While I don't outright disagree with this assessment Spock, I do have to protest on the account of Dr. McCoy. Have you not seen the man interact? I would consider him on par with Kirk when it comes to maintaining the well being of his crew. Even the Captain has made reference to it time and again. A classic mama bear routine. Kirk's words, not mine.”

The Lieutenant Commander took a minute to mull over the opinion. His left brow twitched minutely in perceived disagreement.

“While my observation of the Doctor has been minimal, I have interacted with him on enough occasions to have made such an assessment if it were indeed true. However, I cannot recall any instances in which Dr. McCoy exhibited such behaviors. His personality borders along demanding, loud, persistent, and of the utmost negativity I have observed in a public setting. It continues to fascinate me that he is able to uphold the position of CMO, much less a doctor, with his questionable bedside manner.” Spock gazes out the observation deck window in thought before returning to face Nyota.

“McCoy does not seem to bother himself with the activities or emotional stances of his crew mates outside the sickbay walls. It is irrefutable that statistics concerning Medbay’s efficiency is favorable. Therefore, concerning the physical health of the crew, the doctor is protective. However, outside of the Captian, Leonard doesn't seem to bother himself with the concerns of others. A lacking sentiment that would qualify him as being 'protective' as you have so claimed.”

The look on Nyota’s face registered as something akin to disappointment. He could not understand how his assessment could be seen as flawed. Perhaps his lack of exposure to the Doctor influenced this misconception. If Vulcans could be deemed highly doubtful, then he would be the very definition of it.

“You haven't looked closely enough Spock. Believe me, I specialize in hearing what others cannot understand or ignore. You may be surprised at what you find if you just take the time to thoroughly observe the Doctor’s habits. Especially when off duty or near the Captain. Better yet, talk with Kirk, he'd be more than willing to people watch with you.”

Spock did not frown, but there was an air of dissatisfaction that suggested he was somewhat unsettled by this.

“As Vulcans do not express surprise, I do not expect that will be the case. However, I will reevaluate my previous findings and gather the proper information before coming to a permanent consensus. It seems the Doctor requires more careful attention than I had initially concluded.”

He took to a stand and offered a single cheek in invitation. It had been a common ritual during their previous status, and it had yet to cease. Spock suspected that it never would, and he found that he was not bothered by this. She was his first true friend, and that friendship he would always hold dear. 

She obligingly placed a small kiss along his cheek in farewell. Nodding his head in acknowledgment, he quickly turned on his heel and left. She couldn't help the ache that filled her as she watched him disappear down the hall; his head tilted forward in thought. 

Shaking herself lightly, she too rose, and left for the mess hall. Scotty and Chapel would be getting restless waiting for her any longer. Thoughts of Spock set aside, she smiled to herself and found a fellow crewmember to make the short walk with. She just hoped the Vulcan would be able to see what she saw everyday when it came to their resident doctor. 


End file.
